


Volljährig

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1976, Birthday, Death Eaters, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Initiation, Juni 1976, Sibling Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Evan wird endlich siebzehn, endlich volljährig, endlich Todesser.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Volljährig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thylis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylis/gifts).



Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen Evan seine Mutter vermisste. Er stand vor dem hohen Spiegel aus Muranoglas in seinem Zimmer und betrachtete sich in der neuen schwarzen Robe. Nach und nach probierte er verschiedene Posen und Varianten, den passenden Umhang über zu werfen aus.

„Leg ihn so über die Schulter“, sagte seine Schwester Mia. Evan zuckte zusammen, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie in der Tür stand.

„Ist alles fertig?“, fragte er sie. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe und er hatte auch eigentlich keine Bedenken, dass Mia und die Hauselfen alles richtig machten, aber wenn der Dunkle Lord und seine wichtigsten Anhänger persönlich kamen, war eigentlich nicht gut genug.

Mia nickte. Sie trat hinter Evan und lehnte ihre Wange an seine Schulter, eine Geste der Zärtlichkeit, die rar geworden war seit Madame Rosiers Tod. „Ab heute wird alles besser“, flüsterte sie und strich über seinen linken Unterarm, dort wo das dunkle Mal noch nicht war.

Ja, ab heute würde alles besser. Niemals mehr würde sein Vater ihm oder seinen Geschwistern wehtun, das hatte sich Evan geschworen. Ab heute war er nicht nur volljährig, sondern würde auch endlich ein Todesser sein. Seinem Vater ebenbürtig und nur Lord Voldemort untergeben.


End file.
